Welcome to LA
by Sienrurouni
Summary: An alternate universe SupernaturalAngel crossover. It takes place between my other 2 fanfics, Welcome to the Hellmouth and Welcome to the Hellmouth pt. 2. It is set in the first season of Angel, and the potential fourth season of Supernatural.


Chapter 1

Angel catches Cordelia as she begins to fall back seeing the gruesome images bestowed upon her by the Powers that be. She sees a ball of smoke approaching a sleeping woman. The smoke hovers over her for a few brief seconds before blood begins to flow from her mouth upwards into the haze. After her body is emptied of blood the smoke dissipates, and the vision ends.

"It... it was horrible. There was smoke-" Cordelia stammers.

"A fire?" Angel asks, ready for action.

"No…no, the smoke was alive. It was feeding on her… I think it was a vampire…"

"What are you talking about? The only vampire that can turn into mist is Dracula, but that's really just a parlor trick, but he can't feed in that state. Tell me exactly what you saw."

"Alright," she pauses, "there was a ball of smoke in this woman's house, it floated over to her. It just floated there, suspended above her and… and the blood, just started floating out of her…"

"Well, it's not a vampire. No vampire I've ever heard of could do that… And besides, it entered her house uninvited."

Chapter 2

Angel walks into the office from his apartment below it.

"Wesley, any leads?" Angel asks.

"I've been asking around, and I've come up with absolutely nothing," the Brit replied.

"So, it's been two days, and we have no leads, and not even the faintest idea who the victim is," Cordelia states. "I hate to say it, but we are really crappy detectives.

"We are not!" Wesley exclaims. "We're just… in a bit of a dry spell."

"We've got to push all of our sources, maybe if we press them enough, one of them will have the information we need," Angel suggests.

"Are you saying that's not what we've been doing," the rogue demon hunter retorts.

"I'm saying we do it more. And we hold nothing back"

"Well, Angel, you might wanna hold a little back, you don't want to kill them," Cordelia chimes in.

Chapter 3

The Winchesters are sitting around a table in a hotel. Sam is looking at his laptop while Dean sips at a cup of coffee.

"There's some girl in L.A. who had all of the blood drained out of her," Sam says.

"L.A., about time we go to a city, it's always some backwater town in the middle of no where," his brother replies.

"Bigger city, means more people. Which means more potential demons and victims; and more people that might recognize you."

"Right… so what are we thinking, vampire?"

"Maybe, but there were no wounds on the victim whatsoever…"

"No wounds… are you sure."

"The cops examined the body and so no wounds… hmm… according to this they also did an autopsy, but the cause of death is still unknown. It's as if all the blood in her just evaporated all of a sudden for no reason.

"Well… this sounds like our kind of case."

"I'd say, but what could do this?"

"Got me, let's go there and find out ourselves."

"No flirting! After what happened last week we can't risk you being so much as seen, you stay in the car, I'll do the investigating."

"But, come on Sam, what am I supposed to do, twiddle my thumbs?"

"If that's what it takes."

Chapter 4

Angel leads his team up to an old abandoned office building. Pushing open the door, he walks in and sees a Purple man with a horn protruding from his left eye leaning against a wall, waiting for him.

"So, tell me where it is."

"Hand over the kittens."

"You've got to be kidding me, he really wanted kittens? I thought you were attempting to tell a joke!" Cordelia exclaims.

Angel throws the demon a bag with two cats inside. "There, now tell me where to find it."

"There's a spa, just a few blocks from here. It was bought by someone else, but they haven't set up shop there yet, until then, the fellow you're looking for will be hanging out there. So you'd better hurry up, I'm not telling you again without a larger payment.

Chapter 5

Sam and Dean are driving around Los Angeles, trying to find the dead girl's apartment. While searching, their EMF scanners are beeping rapidly and nonstop. "Man, L.A. certainly is a hotspot for demons. Why haven't we ever had a job here before?" Dean asks his brother.

Ignoring his brother's last statement, Sam replies, "over there," extending the index finger on his right hand to indicate a dilapidated apartment complex.

The Winchesters enter the building wearing dark, tinted sunglasses and electrician outfits. After they present themselves to the landlord, he hands them a ring of keys, with one for each apartment. They begin knocking on doors to make sure no one is in them, but usually receive a reply. After a while, they find the correct room. The crime scene tape and the body have been removed, but there is still plenty of evidence to go on.

Using there EMF scanners, they find out that this was definitely supernatural. Using a pair of Infrared goggles, Sam detects a slight trace of something in the air, he notices that the trail leads through a window, and continues above the city streets. The two brother return to their car and begin to follow the trail.

"I thought you were going to stay in the car." Sam says to his brother while they continue on the path towards their mark.

"You think a lot of things. Like how you clearly thought that I was gonna let you have all the fun on this case."

"Fun, Dean, this is serious."

"I know, but you gotta admit it is fun."

"Alright, fine, a little."

Chapter 6

Angel switches to his demonic face as he and his team enter the empty spa. It's dark, but other than that a perfectly normal spa, with mineral baths, massage tables, and the like. "Remind me to check this place out after it opens," Cordelia says to Wesley.

They continue on their way until they run into two other people.

Dean, seeing Angel's face instantly assumes that he is evil, and that the two people accompanying him are his hostages. "Run, we'll take care of him!" He shouts and attempts to charge toward Angel with a machete.

"Wait!" Sam and Cordelia scream, but to no avail, their friends attempt to kill each other. After a minute or so of struggling, Sam and Cordelia manage to calm down Angel and Dean.

"I told you there was no wound on the victim's neck!" Sam yells.

"He's a vampire, and he's at the end of the trail from something that drinks blood, what else could he be?" the hotheaded brother replies.

"A private investigator," the brunette replies, handing business cards to the brothers.

"A private investigator…" the Winchesters repeat.

"Yeah," Angel states, "and who are you?"

"Hunters," Sam replies coolly.

"Hunters, really? I myself am a rogue demon hunter," The British gentleman in the leather jacket replies.

"A…_rogue…_demon…hunter?" Dean inquires.

"Uh… it's Cordelia." The brunette replies.

"Alright, RDH, Angel, Cordelia, any idea what this thing is?"

"I think I know," Sam says, looking at a floating ball of smoke.

"What?" Dean asks, oblivious to the demon behind him.

"A gaki…" Dean's brother says. "It's a Japanese demon that goes after the thing it desire most, which is sometimes… blood."

"Oh," Dean says, turning around to look at his brother and seeing the creature in front of him. "How do we kill it?"

"Wait for it to manifest in a physical form."

"Alright, how long would that take."

"How ever long it wants."

"You gotta be kidding me, there's got to be a way to force it, how about that exorcism we used on the plane?"

"This isn't a possession."

"Right…"

"I have an idea," the rogue demon hunter adds. He then begins to mumble words in Latin. After a couple minutes, the blob of smoke in front of them takes on a humanoid shape. It looks like an average businessman, complete with a suit, except its throat and mouth are barely larger than a dime.

Upon seeing this form, all charge at it. Dean manages to decapitate it, and the being dissipates, leaving nothing left but a small pool of blood.

Chapter 7

Everyone is gathered around a table at Angel's office. They are discussing their previous hunts, and having a rather good time. However, the festivities stop in a sharp ringing emits from Dean's leg.

Reaching his hand in his pocket, Dean pulls out his cell phone and looks at the display. "There's something causing trouble in Salem, Oregon. We gotta go.?

"Need any help?" Angel inquires.

"No, we can handle this on our own," Sam replies, as he and his brother walk out of the building and head north in Dean's car.


End file.
